


Constant

by Bookdragon6660



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos the scientist is a little spoon, Cecil Palmer is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is a Good Husband, Cuddling, Depressed Carlos the Scientist, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, carlos isnt feeling well, lowkey me just trying to process life stuff like i do sometimes with writing, menally ill character, mentally ill carlos, reference to failed relationships due to mental illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Summary: Sometimes even renowned Scientists don't have good mental health days. Radio Host Husbands are good company for that it seems.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Kudos: 45





	Constant

It seemed to Carlos, no matter how hard he worked or how hard he fought to get everything done he always seemed to scrape himself out of bed when everything felt thick, far away and too much. 

Cecil was the last person he wanted to tell his diagnosis too at the beginning of their relationship. And it wasn’t Carlos didn’t love Cecil. He did. He truly did but it was so much to carry and men in the past had either told him immediately he could be cured of his chronic mental condition. Others thought their love was enough, and for a while, it felt good. The darkness scrambled to the back of his mind until the butterflies in his stomach faded.   
The butterfly's departure didn’t mean that Carlos or anyone else cared any less. Things change in relationships and people drift apart sometimes and that’s okay. Because it mattered when it did and certainly after because it was something that both of them needed at the time and some things change. It hurt certainly, there was no healthy way to alter that, the only way out was through. This sometimes exacerbated the symptoms of his depression but never for longer than to grieve the death of the relationship. Things change, that was life. 

Carlos over time found his depression changing too, the irritability faded into exhaustion that forced him to stay in bed. The medication helped, although not a cure-all. Gave him enough energy to manage everything. He was supposed to take every night before bed. The lab had been so busy lately, he had forgotten for... he didn’t know. 

“Carlos.” Cecil's voice rumbled against his chest and right carried the sound near his ear. 

Carlos shifted just so Cecil could know he had been heard. 

"Sweetie, are you okay?” Cecil whispered hesitantly trying to not sound upset or frustrated with the situation. He had learned over the years that that wasn’t helpful to articulate right now. He was mostly concerned and did his best to convey that. 

Carlos shook his head and sighed. “I'm not sure, just tired".

“Okay, have you taken your medication lately?” Cecil asked. Carding his hands through his husband’s hair to try and console him. At a complete loss for what else could be done.

“I will later.” he paused with a sigh, “In a minute.” 

“When is the last time you took them?” 

“Can't recall.” 

“Okay, I love you.” 

They stayed like that for a while. Just waiting for time to pass until things felt different. It was nice to not be alone. It was even more nice to have someone understand that just being present was often enough. Everything would eventually be okay but some things just take time. It took work and communication to get to this point but it was certainly worth it.


End file.
